Cereza
by Ren-Wiggin
Summary: TERMINADO (Primera Parte)... Si supieras como te amo y como muero por probar tus labios... HarryRon... Ron es toda su razón ¡Pero Harry tiene miedo! ¿Acaso necesitará ayuda para declarársele a su mejor amigo? ¡Review!
1. Contrición

22/09/03- 05/10/03  
  
Cereza  
  
Espíritu paradisíaco como lluvia fresca...  
Rezaga, por dios, la mente sin compasión...  
Para que vuele el corazón libre en tu arca...  
Pues eres término en mí colmada emoción...  
  
... Y Percibe crear en mi garganta reseca...  
  
El amor que te confiero sin cognición...  
  
...corazón  
  
HP  
  
To: Durma  
  
Capítulo 1: Contrición  
  
Se daba de golpes dolorosos contra el muro helado de los aseos solitarios...  
  
Cuan idiota, cuan imprudente, pero sobre todo, cuan impulsivo había sido...  
  
Por seguir los despiertos e idiotas instintos, por no perder el tiempo y la fatal oportunidad..., por tan solo probar en un momento y fuera de toda realidad su impecable aroma y sabor prohibido, sin pensar en nada más, sin pensar en lo que pasaría después, sin pensar en las terribles consecuencias.  
  
"¡Idiota!" gimió en el silencio espectral y solo para si mismo, lastimando a la pared con más golpes; golpes débiles por parte de sus piernas, de su cabeza y de sus brazos furiosos, con terrible desesperación durante algunos instantes, segundos quizá... solo para después, haciendo ceder su incontrolable arrebato de cólera, dejar descansar la frente en la piedra maciza y fría, mientras sus desesperados sollozos se rendían un segundo, para solo llenarse nuevamente de angustia, de fracaso, de pena y de dolor.  
  
Reposaba los puños agitados en la roca, dañándose la palma con las uñas, maltratando sus gafas ocultas en su manos izquierda, con el vientre lleno de dolores insoportables de ácido, de furia contra si mismo, con las piernas temblorosas y la respiración alterada. Todavía con el sabor del alcohol en su saliva.  
  
Lagrimas retenidas comenzaron a caer pronto de sus ojos esmeralda, lagrimas de frustración, vergüenza, consternación; lagrimas saladas y calidas, de las cuales unas cuantas rozaban suavemente su pómulo, para llegar después a la barbilla morena, hasta deshacerse o terminar en su cuello. Mientras que unas cuantas más, en lugar de esperar una muerte lenta y compasiva, se dejaban caer desde los ojos rociados hasta el suelo, donde colisionaban y morían, de una manera rápida y sin tribulación.  
  
Cerró los ojos.  
  
Y mientras la mente sufría agobiada tal error incorregible del impetuoso corazón, este se regocijaba y daba bruscos vuelcos emocionados al solo recordar el sabor cálido y placentero de sus labios serenos, inmutables y rosados. El olor a lavanda de su cabello y el deslumbrar sorprendido y aturdido de sus ojos apacibles y celestes, que el pensamiento traía de vuelta, una... otra, y otra vez, de una manera casi inaguantable, pero indudablemente inevitable.  
  
"Dios" clamó en un bisbiseo quebrado, tornándose y dejándose caer al suelo, deslizándose lentamente por la irregular pared, mientras secaba con rabia las lagrimas de sus mejillas sonrosadas de cortedad, abrigando con una sola mano su profunda y lastimada mirada y tocando suavemente los profanos bordes de su intensa boca . "¿Por qué, Harry?" preguntó a si mismo llorando exasperado, notando que el delicioso, exquisito y fino sabor cereza de aquella boca privada, aún adornaba sus húmedos, vastos y temblorosos labios "¿Por qué?"  
  
+++++  
  
N/A-R: Sigue... sigue...¡Ya está el segundo capítulo!..., vale, este esta medio confuso... más tarde comprenderán, lo prometo. No, no me pido que dejen review... lean el siguiente. 


	2. Extraño Sueño

CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 2: Extraño sueño  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Era un sueño, un extraño sueño... pero muy legible y claro, tanto así, que aunque solo eran ruidos y voces, notaba como casi podía tocarlo... vivirlo, incluso.  
  
"¡Ah!" resonó dulcemente en su mente dormida esa hermosísima voz beata, seguida por el terrible crujir de la madera mientras se despedaza.  
  
"¿Qué, que? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con aire algo alarmado una voz larga y soñolienta.  
  
"Ron... Ron ¿Estás bien?" pasos apresurados y a continuación un gemido muy leve siendo sofocado por algo o por alguien.  
  
"¡Neville! ¿Qué parece?" chilló la ligera y preciosa voz roncamente, aún oprimida y molesta.  
  
Silencio.  
  
"¡Sácame de aquí!"  
  
"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" preguntó enfadada una tercera voz.  
  
"¡Dean! ¡Ayúdame!" gritó inquietada la voz de Neville, como si estuviera haciendo un terrible esfuerzo alzando algo extremadamente pesado.  
  
¡PUM! Y un renovado e irreprimible gemido.  
  
"¡Joder!"  
  
"¡Lo siento, no pude sostenerlo!" repuso la voz de Neville angustiada "¡Dean ayúdame!"  
  
Más pasos.  
  
"¡Carajo! ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?" dijo la voz de Seamus asustada. "¿Ron?"  
  
"¡Chingados, sáquenme!"  
  
"Vale, venga, Seamus, Neville, lo tres a la vez, ¿Vale? Uno... dos..."  
  
"¡Tres!" gritó la perfecta y plácida voz de Ron del todo encabronada.  
  
"¿Ya? ¿Estás fuera?" preguntó, ahora ahogada, la voz de Dean.  
  
"Listo..." exclamó Ron respirando irregularmente.  
  
Un crujir espantoso de madera y tablas estrellándose contra el piso llenó el aire segundos después.  
  
"¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó Neville aterrorizado, como si estuviera intentando recuperar el aliento.  
  
Alguien tosió convulsivamente.  
  
"No lo sé" exclamó Ron precipitadamente. "Solo se desplomó, se me vino encima"  
  
"¿Nada más así? ¿Cómo?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mierda..." soltó comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo el fastidiado tono de la fascinante vocecilla de Ron "¿Qué fueron las termitas?"  
  
"Vale, pero no te enojes..." resopló Dean, aparentando calma, aunque su voz sonaba nerviosa.  
  
"¿Dónde vas a dormir ahora?"  
  
"No tengo ni la menor idea. Chingada... ¿Dónde está Harry?"  
  
Pasos sordos y descalzos, después el recorrer de unas cortinas, un viento suave y helado y la voz celestial de Ron en su oído.  
  
"¿Harry?" oyó juntó a el y sintió se le movía de un lado a otro, con cautela, de una manera extremadamente suave y resignada.  
  
Por fin abrió lentamente los ojos y se dió cuenta de que no deliraba. Un pulcro rayo azul sublime cruzo por su mirada, una chispa rojiza y brillante y un aroma natural y delicado tocó su nariz. Ron estaba hincado juntó a su cama. Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban de pie detrás de él.  
  
"¿Ron?"  
  
"No puedo creer que a pesar de todo el escándalo no te hallas despertado" rió Dean sin darle la menor importancia. Sin embargo, Neville le miró preocupado como si estuviera seguro de que Harry estaba gravemente enfermo o descompuesto.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que sus amigos llevaban pijama, miró de nuevo a Ron y notó que su mejor amigo tenía un gran golpe inflamado en la frente y algunos raspones en las manos.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, desperezándose ya de el todo, recordando vagamente los acontecimientos de su sueño.  
  
Se incorporó bruscamente.  
  
"Si, si, me encuentro bien" dijo Ron rápidamente cubriéndose la lesión en su frente con ambas manos. No había sido su intención sobrecoger a Harry.  
  
"Pero su cama no" dijo Seamus, haciendo muy poco esfuerzo por evitar una leve sonrisa de indulgencia hacia Ron, echando el dedo pulgar sobre su hombro.  
  
Los tres se hicieron a un lado.  
  
Sorprendido, Harry pudo notar el estado en el que se encontraba la cama de Ron, que de hecho... ya no era cama; era una pila de madera, sabanas, cortinas de terciopelo y colchones rasgados, unas cuantas plumas volaban suavemente de aquí a allá, mientras la suave brisa que entraba en la habitación las mecía.  
  
Un momento se mantuvo anonado, mirando, después preguntó:  
  
"¿Cómo...?"  
  
"No lo sé" interrumpió Ron en un bajo susurro "Solo..."  
  
"¡¡CABUM!!" gritó Dean.  
  
Los otros cuatro dieron un rudo respingo.  
  
"Exacto" terminó Ron, tiempo después, mirando a Dean recelosamente con una mano sobre el corazón.  
  
"Y todo se desmoronó sobre Ron, ¿a que si?" dijo Neville en voz baja, todavía bastante inquieto.  
  
Ron, después de recuperarse del sobresalto que le había causado Dean, comenzó a reír serenamente, mirando con condolencia al asustado de Neville.  
  
Harry miró un instante, como embobado, la perfecta sonrisa de Ron: sus pecas y sus mejillas, que en ese instante se hallaban ligeramente coloradas, pero entonces, Seamus habló y él tuvo que apartar la vista violentamente.  
  
"¡Ya! Quiero volver a la cama" clamó con cara de estarse cayendo en sueño "Arreglen de una buena vez el problema"  
  
"Bien" dijo Dean, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama de Harry, sonriendo como si algo muy emocionante estuviera a punto de pasar en aquel instante.  
  
Silencio, mientras la sonrisa de Dean se acrecentaba y Seamus le lanzaba miradas que parecían de escrúpulo.  
  
"¿Puedo dormir aquí, Harry?" dijo Ron rápida y destempladamente, y a continuación le lanzó una almohada a Dean que de pronto comenzaba a reventar en risa, por alguna furtiva y absurda razón.  
  
"¿Ah?" exclamó Harry, advirtiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir de una manera irregular y apresurada bajo sus costillas tiesas.  
  
"Tu cama es la mas grande..." dijo Seamus rápidamente, sin poder reprimir un morrocotudo bostezo.  
  
"Eso no es..." intento decir la aturdida voz de Harry.  
  
"¿Ron, seguro que estás bien?"  
  
Ron asintió vivamente en dirección a Neville.  
  
"Vale, entonces, si es así... Buenas noches"  
  
"Si, hasta mañana" murmuró Seamus.  
  
Cada uno se marchó a su respectivo lecho. Dean se puso de pie de un saltó y desapareció en la oscuridad, oyeron su repentina, persistente y ruidosa risa mientras el sonido de su cama indicaba que el se estaba acomodando en ella.  
  
+++++  
  
N/A-R: Jiji... ¿Qué tal? ¡Dejen Review! =D  
  
Prox Cap: La noche... cuerpo contra cuerpo... Harry hecho todo nervios, jeje, cosa cuera.  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


	3. Magia

CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 3: Magia  
  
Las luces se apagaron, Ron fue hasta su cama destruida y regreso con su almohada, le dió unos cuantos golpes y la dejó caer junto a la de Harry, mientras este, un tanto atolondrado, se deslizaba por el colchón para dejarle un espacio bastante considerable a Ron.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa, Harry?" preguntó Ron en voz baja, sentándose y metiéndose en las cobijas, sin mirarlo "¡No, no me digas!" exclamó, de pronto, haciendo un brusco movimiento con una mano, para indicarle a Harry que se callara, por si este había tenido intenciones en hablar "lo sé..., sé que no te gusta dormir con alguien. Pero, solo es esta noche... yo..."  
  
"No, está bien" susurró Harry rápidamente, aliviado al percatarse de que, por lo menos, Ron no podría ver su sonrojo "¡Vamos! No te iba dejar dormir en el suelo"  
  
Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa, y Harry pudo ver, gracias a la luz de la luna, el brillo de su bien parecida dentadura.  
  
Ron se dejó hundir con delicia en las almohadas y cubriéndose los brazos se recostó sobre su flanco para quedar frente a Harry... y después de mirarlo mansa y jovialmente, unos segundos, cerró los ojos.  
  
"Buenas noches" dijo en un sumiso murmullo.  
  
"Buenas noches...ángel de mi corazón" dijo Harry sin dejar que las últimas palabras escaparan por sus tímidos labios.  
  
°° °° °° °° °° °°  
  
La noche fue larga y aunque un tanto cansina, por la preocupación de quedar demasiado pegado a Ron..., extremadamente bella...  
  
La cama podía se un poco más amplia, tal vez, pero aquello no evitaba que las largas, calidas y suaves piernas de Ron rozaran o quedaran entre las suyas; que de vez en cuando sus caderas chocaran o que sus brazos se entrelazaran y sus manos se infiltraran con sutileza en su pecho, por sus brazos y en sus hombros.  
  
...  
  
Abrió los ojos en la madrugada, cuando los pájaros ya cantaban, cuando el cielo se aclaraba muy débilmente y el frió era más intenso. Miró junto a el y sin poder evitarlo... notando que su mejor amigo no podía mirarse más hermoso, más calmado y más cerca de su cuerpo: alzó lentamente un brazo estremecido y con delicadeza lo abrazó despacio y tiernamente, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su perfecto y dúctil cabello, aspirando su aún intacto perfume y su sudor.  
  
La emoción y el acto duraron solo unos cuantos minutos, por que, de pronto, Ron soltó un suspiro.  
  
"Harry..." dijo apaciblemente y comenzó a moverse. Harry dio un despavorida sacudida y soltándolo rápidamente, se separó con presteza de él y le dio la espalda.  
  
Pronto reparó que Ron aún no despertaba, dormía tranquilamente y que probablemente solo soñaba...  
  
¿Con él?  
  
Al volverse a mirarlo, notó que Ron tenía una fina sonrisa en los labios frescos... 'Harry' había dicho, ¿a caso se refería a él? ((¬¬))  
  
Aquello lo llenó de una tranquila y dudosa alegría, que duró hasta que volvió a dormir y hasta en la mañana cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio a Ron frente suyo, durmiendo placida y sosegadamente, mientras los rayos de sol hacían deslumbrar el rojo solemne de su indescriptible cabello extendido y ondulante sobre las almohadas, y acariciaban sus pecas, sus mejillas rosadas, sus nariz afilada, sus parpados y sus pestañas y cejas largas, esplendidas y rojizas.  
  
Apoyó el codo en su almohada y la cabeza en su mano... contemplando suspendido y esperando, ansiando con el alma ver ese mar claro de rayos azules, por el que había anhelado perderse para siempre.  
  
'Te quiero' formuló con tranquilidad en su mente calmada, y apartando unos cuantos cabellos de la bella cara de Ron, para luego rozar, casi sin tocar, con un dedo sus elegantes labios, esos labios que deseaba tener, que ansiaba ser el primero en probar, se puso en pie con ocio, tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se dirigió al baño.  
  
+++++++  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
Prox. Cap: Harry tiene una conversación con Hermione y ella le anima para que se le confiese a Ron; Dean esta muy sospechoso... y... ¡Una araña! Jejeje...  
  
Dejen Reviews... please.  
  
Ren Wiggin. 


	4. Hermione

N/A-R: Es Yaoi: Harry/Ronnie_chan... De amor, amor, amoooooor.  
  
¡Continúen conmigo! ¡No los defraudaré! Jajaja... (como si muchos me siguieran... xD)  
  
¡Mil graciaaas por los reviews! :'( Me han hecho la existencia más grata...  
  
Y dice:  
  
CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 4: Hermione  
  
"¡Buenos días!" exclamó una voz a su espalda. Dean se dirigía hacía a él con un impecable sonrisa, ya arreglado y con el cabello arenoso bien alaciado. "¿Cómo fue la noche?" preguntó con picardía, como si pudiera leer en los ojos de Harry el secreto más oculto y apasionado de todos, al igual que su rebosante felicidad.  
  
"Hola..." respondió Harry, ignorando su carácter, como si no hubiera captado la pregunta que le hacía. Le dió la vuelta y se fue derechito al aseo.  
  
Dean cambio ágilmente de táctica.  
  
"¿Y el peque de Ron?" preguntó poniéndose entre Harry y la puerta del baño.  
  
"Bien ¿y tú?" dijo Harry, dando media vuelta aprovechando la situación para recoger su túnica, sin entender por que Dean llamaba 'peque' a Ron, siendo el pelirrojo tan alto, fuerte, guapo, bien parecido... y...; claro, podía deberse a que Ron era el más pequeño en edad, pero esto solo se debía a unos cuantos meses "Aún duerme..." respondió Harry. Se hincó sobre su baúl y comenzó a revolverlo.  
  
Pronto, y para un brutal sobresalto de ambos chicos, desde la cama de Harry se oyó un intemperante alarido.  
  
"¿Ron?" gritó Harry y se lanzó sobre las cortinas.  
  
Al apartarlas notó que Ron estaba de pie sobre la cama, temblaba y completamente lívido se sostenía con pujanza de las cortinas.  
  
...Y antes de que Harry pudiera manifestar palabra, el pelirrojo alzó una mano trémula y apuntó algún lugar a los pies del lecho.  
  
"Ara-aña..." alcanzó a decir torpe y entrecortadamente, antes de que un bulto se agitara y se moviera con prisa bajo las sabanas, en dirección a Ron, acompañado por un extraño sonido de pinzas. Ron gritó horrorizado y dio tal saltó que, sin poder evitarlo, cayó de la cama y se desplomó en el suelo.  
  
"¡Ron!" gritaron al unísono Harry y Dean y corrieron a auxiliarlo.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entonces y de pronto, sobre la cabeza de Ron.  
  
Entró una muchacha, delgada, muy morena y con el cabello castaño largo y enmarañado.  
  
"¿Ron?" preguntó Hermione, muy extrañada, mirando a su amigo que yacía tirado de espaldas en el suelo. Dió un tremendo bote cuando Ron gritó de nuevo y entonces vió claramente como la tarántula bajaba de la cama de Harry, deslizándose por las sabanas, andando apresuradamente hacia los pies de Ron.  
  
Hermione desenfundo su varita, murmuró algo y un instante después un rayo acre cruzó el aire sobre Ron, agitando su rojo cabello, mientras este se cubría horripilado la cara con ambas manos. Segundos después, notaron como la araña se retorcía y se elevaba suavemente dentro de lo que parecía una burbuja azulina.  
  
"¡Mátala!" chilló Ron, todavía sin poder alzarse.  
  
"No..." murmuró Hermione y dándole la vuelta a Ron, se acercó a la burbuja "Ella no tiene la culpa de tu fobia, además, ¿qué crees que haga contigo Aragog si llegara a enterarse de que me hiciste matar a una de sus hijas?"  
  
"No me importa" exclamó Ron enfadado, mientras Harry le tendía una mano para que se levantara.  
  
Se dió Dean se había esfumado, después de que Harry creyó haberlo escuchado decir "Estúpido Seamus" a continuación de intercambiar bruscas, cortas y herméticas miradas con Hermione.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione?" preguntó Harry dejando de mirar con dificultad a Ron, percatando, que aún con el ceño fruncido y el cabello bastante despeinado, era encantador.  
  
"Venía a despertarlos..." dijo Hermione pasando dos dedos a través de la burbujita para sacar a la arañita, pero esta retrocedió, lo que provocó que al topar con una de las paredes de la burbuja diera una brusca pirueta.  
  
Harry percató de soslayo que Ron hacía un gesto de insondable horror.  
  
Hermione se río.  
  
"Te quiero liberar, pequeña..." dijo, hizo descender la burbujita y con un nuevo movimiento voluptuoso de la varita hizo que desapareciera. La araña salió corriendo. Ron trepó hábilmente a la cama de Harry mientras la arañita se perdía de vista.  
  
"¿Qué demonios hacía trepada en mi cama?" preguntó Harry mirando como la araña desaparecía.  
  
Pero Hermione no respondió, se volvió con brusquedad a otro lado y posteriormente soltó un chillido en dirección a Ron.  
  
"¿Qué le pasó a tu cama?" exclamó mirando 'estupefacta' la pila de madera. Luego se volvió a mirar a Harry.  
  
Ambos muchachos se encogieron de hombros.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Hermione se entretuvo mirando con suspicacia a los ojos de sus amigos... ora a Harry ora a Ron, aunque por ángulos inconvenientes sus miradas podían deducirse: pillería.  
  
"¿En la noche?" preguntó.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
"¿No me digan que ustedes durmieron jun-...?" comenzó Hermione, pero Ron la cortó.  
  
"¡No!, bueno si... si... No había opción" tartamudeó, todavía se notaba algo harto, ¿se había puesto colorado? "Me voy a bañar, ya regreso"  
  
Harry miró como se alzaba, daba media vuelta y se perdía detrás de su cama. Lanzó un hondo suspiro.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"preguntó Hermione, después de reírse un buen rato de algo, tal vez, de la reacción de sus amigos.  
  
Harry la miró y dejando escapar una leve sonrisa de tristeza, negó sosegado con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Verdad que el sentimiento se ahonda cada vez más?" preguntó Hermione afablemente.  
  
Harry lanzó un nuevo suspiro en forma de asentimiento.  
  
"Hermione" dijo mirándola. "No... no me siento bien hablando de esto contigo... Siento..., siento que te estoy lastimando. Después de todo... a ti también te gusta Ron" terminó poniéndose levemente rojo.  
  
Hermione soltó una carcajada, muy levemente afligida.  
  
"Para nada" dijo sonriendo. "Harry, lo único que me lastima es que los dos sean tan cabezas duras y que les importe lo que el resto del mundo tiene que decir..., sobre todo tú...pues, de cualquier modo, Ron ya es idota, miedoso e inmaduro de nacimiento..." esto último lo dijo con un leve tono de amargura en la voz.  
  
Calló por un instante.  
  
"Harry" dijo después en un tierno susurro "Sin importar lo que yo sienta, sin importar lo que el resto del mundo piense o diga, haz un esfuerzo, deja a un lado el maldito miedo, y entrégale tu alma" su voz comenzó a trozarse "...y si te corresponde..., no lo sabrás nunca... si no lo intentas..., recuerda, su felicidad es la mía" su voz se cortó cruelmente. Le siguió una lenta y baja espiración.  
  
"Hermione..." dijo Harry suavemente, sintiendo el nudo de nostalgia y profunda alegría que llegaba hasta su garganta. "Hermione..." soltó mientras la abrazaba y ella, dejando descansar la cabeza en su hombro, se ponía a llorar en un insondable y tierno silencio.  
  
Permanecieron largo rato abrazados, rodeados por una penetrante afonía.  
  
Hasta que Hermione se separó brusca pero gentilmente. Harry notó que tenía medio corrido el maquillaje. Su amiga se limpió las lágrimas apresuradamente para después mirar a Harry en tono severo.  
  
"Ante todo,... y sobre todo..." dijo y de pronto su rostro se apaciguó y en un susurro exclamó: "...Amigo del alma" se puso en puntas y le dio un lindo beso a Harry en la mejilla.  
  
Harry sonrió, sintiendo que Hermione era la persona más comprensiva, más adorable y más linda de todo el universo, y que desde aquella preciosa madrugada, ese día no podía ser más perfecto.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
++++++  
  
N/A: ¿Y? jajaja... ya se iniciará lo mejor, lo prometo, este capítulo no contiene nada comparado con lo que viene, jijiji. ¡Lean! ¡Dejen review!  
  
Proximos Capítulos: Harry esta convencido: tiene que declarársele a Ron, bueno... pero, pues, tiene muchooo miedo. Harry esta feliz y nostálgico, Harry esta atolondrado. Parece que Ron está muy despistado... Dean y Seamus solo empeoran las cosas, Hermione no presiona a Harry y le cuida las espaldas.  
  
El capítulo que sigue... es muuuuuy muuuy 'cute', extremadamente bello, de verdad. (No debería decir esto..., pero, se que les va a gustar)  
  
Karla (Mione) :'(, ¡¡graciaaaass!!, gracias... en serio que muchísimas graciasss, jeje. ¡Me halaga mucho que te este (haya) gustando (gustado) mi primer fic... xD!  
  
Vaya... pues, los capítulos que a ti te gustaron, también son mis favoritos, jajaja.  
  
Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus consejos... jiji, ¡han sido de mucha ayuda!... tienes toda la razón soy algo... ¿Extravagante? Y pomposa... me encanta que rebose la miel, xD, pero debo cuidarme pues a veces sé que me puedo pasar y entonces el contexto ya no es bueno..., pero iré mejorando, gracias a tu ayuda... prometo usar los sinónimos correctamente, lo que pasa es que siento que repito mucho los términos y para que no sea así pienso en cualquier palabra que más o menos se le parezca xD (debo leer más) jeje. Como sea... ¡Cuidate y mil gracias! ¡Nos vemos!  
  
RenWiggin 


	5. Angel

N/A-R: ... sin comentarios, ¡Lean! Y si no les gusta... mmm... pueden insultarme todo lo que quieran (me arriesgo demasiado) ok... pero no sean tan duros.  
  
CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 5: Ángel  
  
Conversando con Hermione, despidiéndose de ella, compadeciéndose, hundiéndose en gratitud y alegría, y diciéndole a su querida amiga que de un momento a otro estaría con ella en la sala común para ir a desayunar..., olvido un insignificante, corto y sensacional detalle:  
  
Alguien ya ocupaba el aseo en el preciso instante en el que él entro para ducharse...  
  
Alguien que a pesar de sus leves y endebles defectos, no podía ser humano –simplemente no podía- a causa de su interminable, sugestiva y perfecta belleza...  
  
Alguien alto y esbelto, alguien llamado Ron...  
  
°° °° °° °° °° °° °°  
  
Era espesa la exhalación en el ambiente, la atmósfera muy pesada y el agua seguía fluyendo, rápida y abundante, cayendo, golpeando el suelo, a la vez que cantaba...  
  
'Dios Mío...'  
  
Aquel acontecimiento, fue, sin duda alguna, el máximo y más cercano contacto con el paraíso, con la gloria...  
  
Si aquello no era su muerte... no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría ser...  
  
¿Un sueño?... imposible, por que no a pesar de él... ni la más hermosa de sus fantasías podía competir contra aquello...  
  
...Quedo completamente anonado, deslumbrado y perdido; perdido en la inmensidad de la abundante beldad que sus ojos le permitieron mirar en ese instante, en el suceso que se proyectó y se irradió con ímpetu y efusión ante y en sus ojos claros...  
  
Había un Ángel pelirrojo en la regadera.  
  
...Un ángel que había bajado del firmamento y que tomando posesión de una seductora y bellísima criatura mortal, había decidido enjuagar y reposar desnudo, bajo agua, en intimides y a través de una cortina diáfana sus, ahora, inmateriales alas de seda, de un corazón enorme, dulce, cordial y joven...  
  
Un ángel pelirrojo que se bañaba entre lluvia; lluvia que parecía plata en su entorno, que se transfiguraba en estrellas al repentino y fino contacto de su fina, suave y maravillosa piel.  
  
Limpiándole cada centímetro atenta y sensualmente; adulando, calando y humedeciendo con gracia y pasión, entre nubes delgadas de vapor transparentes e inmensas, el cuerpo estrecho y sensual y los poros diminutos de la figura más deliciosa y fascinante del universo... de hombros anchos, cuello esbelto y largo, brazos estrechos y extendidos, vientre perfecto, delicado y firme, espalda definida, justa y polvoreada en pecas... de bellísimas, largas, angostas y persistentes caderas y piernas...  
  
Mientras el fuego de su cabello bailaba sin extinguirse, se dilataba con belleza angelical, por que el agua le movía y mojaba cariñosamente, para complacerlo, para humedecerlo... para palpar bajo su ahora artificial cascada de perlas...  
  
El agua adentrándose y jugueteando en los lugares más recónditos, excitantes... tentadores...  
  
...Las gotas transitando su espina, su espalda, su creación de seda: blanca y pulcra, su todo, su cintura angosta y sus muslos estremecedores, su entrepierna, con tal sutileza distinguida y gentil que causaba profunda e inexcusable envidia.  
  
...  
  
...También dando brillo, finura y exquisitez a sus labios férvidos, asentados, suculentos y delgados, y a sus mejillas cándidas, pecosas, claras y frescas...  
  
...Jugando y conjugando con el resplandor celestial y etéreo de sus ojos marinos y a la vez celestes, siempre hermosos... siempre grandes... siempre atentos... asombrosos, extraordinarios, como lluvia..., bajo hilos de oro cobrizo en las pestañas... y siluetas de cejas, amplias y perfectas...  
  
Y ahí, Ron... empapado, serio, alejado y silencioso... que para esos momentos en su perfección desnuda no podía ser menos precioso que un Dios, bañaba, enjabonaba y tocaba tranquila y dócilmente su cuerpo, sin que el agua venerable parara de transitarle en delicia, sin mirar hacía donde se encontraba Harry, concentrado muy levemente en su limpieza, en su aislamiento y en los impulsivos y convulsos latidos del oji-verde moreno...  
  
Y Harry, ebrio por aquella visión divina, ahogado juntó con todos sus sentidos, por ese sentimiento de bienestar y dicha que aquel evento solemne le producía, no pudo moverse y evitó respirar, para permanecer discreto y no perturbar a su Ron, a su Ángel, a ese ser inmortal...  
  
Desolado y en un rincón... inerte y estático, posado embargado en una pared a sus espaldas, con los anteojos empañados, con las manos sobre los codos, la sangre penetrante y tibia en las venas inquietas de sus mejillas... los ojos casi perdidos, casi agotados, sin parpadear... el alma y su mente solo viviendo solo para eso. Remoto y relegado de la restante, absurda y monótona realidad.  
  
'Ojalá jamás termine' se dijo así mismo, pensando que aquello no se cumpliría, y sin embargo, deseándolo con cada fibra de su ser, notando como sus mejillas aumentaban menudamente en calor, como sus piernas no paraban de temblar sin compasión y como el corazón se exaltaba y se precipitaba enloquecido a cada movimiento suave, tenue y lejano de su Ron.  
  
Sabía que podría existir solo mirando...  
  
No tendría que dormir...; aquel era un sueño, su sueño anhelado:  
  
Una alucinación real (por algún regalo inconexo de Dios), pretendida y perfecta, que podía percibir, sentir, mirar; mirar con ojos colmados de ebriedad... pero no lujuria... por qué tan limpia, tan deliciosa, delicada y laureada era aquella inspiración... que sentía pecar si en su mente tocara algún pensamiento de lasciva, deseo o pasión...  
  
Está bien:  
  
Solo deseo para entumecer ese significativo e inmortal instante... Solo pasión para amar a ese ser irresistible, perfecto en perfección...  
  
Pero solo eso... solo eso... nada más eso...  
  
Por que esa criatura era flor roja entre espigas, brillando con luz propia al ocaso en el atardecer... Hielo azul y cristalino en el ardor sofocante del más terrible desierto... La ternura, la vida, la pasión y la belleza personificada... El amor y la sugestión en todas sus interminables y vastas dimensiones...  
  
Y él siguió quieto, atento y embelesado, descorazonado, y lleno de profunda placidez, bienestar y seguridad a la vez... mirando, delirando, soñando, existiendo y muriendo de un ataqué convulso de su noble corazón, de la ceguera apasionada de aquella fuerte situación, de su fiebre terrible de amor...  
  
...hasta que inevitablemente la/su fantasía terminó, tan repentina, maravillosa y agraciada como había iniciado...  
  
Ron cerró con cautela las llaves, tomó despacio la toalla blanca y perfumada y después de retirar algunos cabellos de fuego empapados en cristal, comenzó a secarse el vapor, el agua tibia, el calor y el sudor de su encendido, apuesto y atrevido rostro...  
  
... Su inocencia e intimidad no le dejaba ver la presencia de Harry, este lo sabía... pues, el niño pelirrojo, al salir de la regadera, empapado, ruborizado y sublime como jamás estaría, no le había importado cubrir su cuerpo despojado de toda prenda.  
  
Harry sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, en ese instante o de otro modo su niño le descubriría y eso solo le traería problemas... lo sabía y eso le molestaba, le entristecía y le partía grave y dolorosamente el pobre corazón...  
  
Así que caminó de espaldas, se deslizó despacio por la pared húmeda, en tutela, limpiando con los dedos el sudor del muro, observando, sin respirar y en sumo silencio abrió de nuevo la puerta que yacía entre abierta...  
  
Y echando una última, intensa, prendada y larga ojeada al suave rocío brillante e incitado que corría descendiendo con sutileza por el magnífico cuerpo desprovisto de Ron, salió lánguidamente por donde entro...  
  
Y rehuyendo a la idea de tomar una ducha, se vistió ligeramente perdido en su imaginación, pasmado en su ilusión, sintiéndose despertar de un sueño fascinante... mágico, que lamentaba haber perdido, que lamentaba hubiera sido tan breve...  
  
Dio un brutal suspiro decaído y suspenso, errando desolado por la irrealidad de su ensueño ostentoso...  
  
Y sin más preámbulos, solo los de sus pensamientos, bajo a la sala común.  
  
CONTINUARA... ++++++  
  
N/A-R: Me gusto... ¿Y a uds.? Dejen review si es que si y si no... pues también... jeje...  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Próximos capítulos: Habrá una fiesta de Hallowen (mmm... No estoy segura si así se escribe), ¿Qué pasara? ¡Ja! Bueno, claro que pasara algo, pero no les voy a decir por que quiero que lean...  
  
... ¿Acaso será el momento en que Harry se declare? Jajaja  
  
Ren 


	6. En el Comedor

N/A-R: ¡Gracias Karla! =D sooooy muy feliz con tus mensajes, me ayudan a mejorar, me dan animos para continuar... ¡Graciaas!  
  
CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 6: En el Comedor.  
  
"¡Hola! ¿Por qué tan pronto?" preguntó una voz femenina en su sensitivo oído "Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a tomar una ducha"  
  
Harry levantó la mirada, y observando el rostro esbelto de su mejor amiga, solo se sonrió, y pretendiendo evitar un nuevo y aún más profundo suspiro al recordar el aspecto pasional de la fabulosa fisiología del incipiente pelirrojo, negó vagamente con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Estás bien?"  
  
"Del todo" sonrió Harry y volvió a mirarla. "Tengo muchísima hambre, eso es todo..."  
  
"¿Dónde esta Ron?"  
  
"Vistiéndose... eso creo" agregó con prontitud, al darse cuenta de su precipitada respuesta. "¿Qué horas traes?" preguntó Harry, para disimular y porque con las prisas había olvidado ponerse su reloj.  
  
Hermione se alzó la manga del suéter lila con presteza y agito la muñeca para que su reloj de pulsera se acomodara de tal manera que ella pudiera leerlo.  
  
"Diez... treinta y tres... treinta y cuatro"  
  
"Es tarde"  
  
"¡Es Sábado!" los dos amigos se volvieron, Ron bajaba las escaleras dando leves saltos, llevaba una camisa azul bastante grande con una corbata negra, pantalones claros con millones ((exagero)) de bolsas y converse fuliginosos (N/A-R: uuuhh! No pude evitarlo, ¿No se ve lindo?) "¿Por qué no me esperaste, Harry?" le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. "Lo siento..." murmuró Harry bajando la mirada y poniéndose de mil colores, pensando que si, por alguna razón, Ron llegaba a mirarlo a los ojos, vería el reflejo retirado de lo que él acababa de ver hacía no menos de 10 min.  
  
Ron frunció aún más el ceño, mirándole confundido.  
  
"¿Qué...?" comenzó el pelirrojo.  
  
"Vamos a desayunar" exclamó Hermione apretando la quijada en una muy-bien- fingida-sonrisa, logrando así, sacar al pobre de Harry de su indudable aprieto.  
  
Bajaron rápidamente, y al llegar al gran Comedor se dieron cuenta que, efectivamente, NO era tarde, el lugar se veía menos bullicioso que de costumbre.  
  
Tomaron unos sitios rápidamente y empezaron a servirse, medio en silencio; claro esta, por el obvio encogimiento de Harry y las grandes interrogantes de Ron y Hermione.  
  
"¿Y ahora que?" dijo Hermione sin suprimir el tono gracioso de su voz, mirando con paciencia el angustiado rostro de Harry, mientras se servía grandes cucharadas de la cuenca de avena, aprovechando aquel instante en que Ron se había levantado hecho un bólido hacía al otro extremo de la mesa de Griffindor, sobre el último panqué de chocolate con pasas.  
  
"No querrías saber..." dijo Harry metiéndose un gran pedazo de salchicha a la boca, suspirando, sin mirarla y masticando muuuy despacio.  
  
"Mejor dime que no quieres contármelo" soltó Hermione bruscamente, dando un gran trago a su leche tibia. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, satisfecha, pasando levemente la lengua sobre sus labios. "¿Es malo?"  
  
"No, si... bueno... tal vez, lo que sucede es que si se entera..."  
  
"Ya no te habla..." murmuró Hermione acertadamente y soltó una risita "¿...Algo así como que lo espiabas mientras se duchaba?" dijo burlonamente y comenzó a reírse con más ganas.  
  
Silencio.  
  
...  
  
Hermione escupió todo lo que había tomado sobre el huevo de Harry, cuando advirtió que su amigo se había quedado con el tenedor a centímetros de la boca, violeta, y ni siquiera sonreía.  
  
"¡No jo-(suprimir)...! Eso... Harry... yo..." chilló atrapada entre la risa, la tos y la exasperación, secándose rápida y lo más educadamente que pudieron sus escandalizadas manos, la boca con una servilleta.  
  
Intentó decir algo más pero en aquel instante Ron apareció sonriendo juntó a ellos.  
  
"¡Uf! ¡El último panecillo...! Varios le tenían en mira... pero nadie se atrevía a cogerlo" susurró muy contento y se dejo caer en su lugar correspondiente en medio de sus dos amigos, lo que hizo que a Harry le diera un escalofrío en la nuca, al sentir su tibia cadera golpeando ligera y suavemente contra la suya. "Hermione, pásame la leche, por favor"  
  
Pero la niña estaba vuelta para otro lado, temblando bruscamente.  
  
"¿Estás bien...?" preguntó Ron preocupado, colocándole una mano en el hombro, tirando levemente para mirarle la cara.  
  
"Perfecta..." dijo Hermione como si tuviera la voz cortada. "Ya vengo" y evitando mirar a Ron directamente a los ojos, salió echa un cohete fuera del comedor, después de tomar con agilidad, maña y ambas manos dos tostadas cubiertas de mantequilla, azúcar y canela.  
  
"¿Y ahora que le pasa a ella?" oyó Harry que Ron decía en un susurró.  
  
Por un momento, Harry pensó que su mejor amiga estaba llorando, hasta que una gran explosión de carcajadas resonó por todo el pasillo dejando al comedor completamente desconcertado.  
  
"¡Liberen a esa criatura!" exclamó apenada, frente a Harry y Ron, una pequeña niña trenzada.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron intranquilos.  
  
"¿Y que le causa tanta risa, para que ni siquiera pueda reírse frente a mi?" preguntó Ron a Harry, mientras el común parloteo volvía rápidamente al Gran Comedor.  
  
"Ni idea" exclamó Harry con voz serena, intentando aparentar desconcierto, completamente aterrorizado en el fondo.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
++++++++  
  
N/A-R: ...Y como estoy CASI segura de que nadie mas lo va a leer... ¬¬ (snif) xD Creo que no dar una introducción al siguiente capitulo, no afectara mucho ¿verdad?  
  
¡Nos vemos, Mione! xD  
  
RenWiggin 


	7. Alerta

CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 7: Alerta  
  
Harry perdió rápidamente el apetito, se conformó con mirar solapadamente a Ron desayunar abundantemente; adoraba la manera en como las migas quedaban atrapadas alrededor de su boca y como la leche que tomaba siempre provocaba tiernos bigotes blancos, los cuales, Ron limpiaba inmediata y suavemente con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Cuando terminaron (cuando terminó Ron), decidieron retirarse e ir a buscar a Hermione, la cual no había vuelto desde que había decidido ir a burlarse de alguien o de algo que era extremadamente cómico en el pasillo, dejando así, intacta su avena.  
  
La encontraron, en la sala común, echada en el suelo sobre una alfombra y algunos cojines, frente a la chimenea, con un gran libro de Historias de Piratas muggle en los brazos, tenía las piernas estiradas y se encontraba descalza, con las calcetas tibias y beiges hasta las pantorrillas y la falda de cuadros beiges y lilas, estirada suavemente en la alfombra.  
  
"Comida" dijo, cuando advirtió nuestra presencia, sin levantar la vista, olfateando. "Mmm..." exclamó Ron evaluando con calma el panecillo que llevaba en la mano, con jalea y crema dentro, al que acababa de darle una mordida. "Está bien" murmuró en un suspiro y se lo pasó a Hermione.  
  
Ella le dio unas cuantas mordidas ávidamente y después de limpiarse las sobras, les dijo:  
  
"Parece que va a haber una noche muy movida..."  
  
Harry y Ron fueron a sentarse esperando que continuara, Harry se dejo caer en un colchón bajo y grande juntó a Hermione y Ron, eludiendo a la idea de quedarse en el suelo, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre un sofá de los más grandes.  
  
"Oí a Dean y a Seamus hablando sobre robar comida de las cocinas, para hacer fiesta ya más tarde, después de la cena de Halloween... con retas y todo eso..."  
  
"Infantiles..." murmuró Ron.  
  
Hermione fue a decirle a Ron que se mirara en un espejo, pero Harry le interrumpió.  
  
"¿Retas?"  
  
"Si, tu sabes... haber quien gana bebiendo, semana inglesa, botella..." el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.  
  
"Niños bobos e infantiles..." dijo el pelirrojo de nuevo, notaban como su voz sonaba cada vez más soñolienta y desinteresada.  
  
Hermione frunció los labios y se volvió a mirarlo, balanceando el panecillo como si pensara que era buena idea lanzárselo, pero no dijo o hizo nada mas, en cambio, miró de nuevo a Harry y adivinando lo que pasaba por su cabecita cicatrizada, agregó:  
  
"No te les escapas Harry..." comenzó sombriamente. "Algo más traen entre manos, no solo la cosa de hacer desmadre... Algo que tiene que ver contigo, escuche varias veces tu (sus) nombre(s) mientras hablaban, no sé, creo que- bueno... tú sabes que..."  
  
"¿Qué sabe?" preguntó Ron broncamente, incorporándose para mirar a sus amigos fijamente, con los ojos medio cerrados y el ceño arrugado.  
  
'Siempre sexy' pensó Harry mirando su gesto y la posición erótica en la que se encontraba su niño, echado sobre los cojines, olvidando por un instante su austera preocupación y suministrándose de inmediato, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, un terrible golpe en la frente '¡Degenerado!', el cual, sus amigos ignoraron. Estaban ya acostumbrados a que Harry tuviera aquellos arranques convulsivos, desprevenidos e incongruentes.  
  
"Pues... como ponerlo ebrio para que cometa cualquier estupidez, para meterse en problemas con los prefectos o los profesores..." respondió Hermione a Ron, bastante encrespada.  
  
Ron se dejó caer disgustado. Harry se alegró que Hermione sacará a Ron de su testarudez con esa réplica; aunque sabía otra cosa, de un modo inteligente y perspicaz la chica había dado la respuesta a Harry y esto aterrorizó al moreno; su corazón estaba tan abrumado y turbado de amor que si hubiera un ligero empuje, por más leve que fuera, que en este caso podría ser el alcohol, echaría a vuelo todo sentimiento... y reacciones deseadas que se hallaban encadenadas con fuerza dentro de su carne y de su alma...  
  
"Andense con cuidado..." les dijo Hermione a los dos, para disimular, aunque Harry sabía que aquello iba dedicado en su totalidad y con toda certeza hacia él.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
++++++  
  
N/A-: ... (solo para que sepan que sigo aquí... y que todavía espero Reviews... ¬¬ ¡Por favor! si lo están leyendo ¡Déjenme un mensajito! (snif)) 


	8. Sin Cerebro

CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 8: Sin cerebro  
  
Era ya tarde... almorzar a la hora de la comida fue sagrado, ya que después del desayuno fatal, de pasarse todo el día jugando y paseando por los terrenos con Hagrid y Ginny; turbándose de risa por las insólitas ocurrencias de Fred y George (por correo, obviamente) e intentando escabullirse de Dean y Seamus..., las energías se gastaron en un dos por tres.  
  
Pronto Harry y Hermione se vieron volviendo a vuelo y en desesperación al gran comedor, con Ron pisándoles los talones, de una manera igual de impaciente, a pesar de que el muchacho había comido doble ración en la mañana.  
  
Y después de atascarse de comida y quedar rebosantes, rojos e inflados de satisfacción, pasadas unas horas, Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione, diciéndole que irían al diario y fuerte entrenamiento de Quidditch, con Harry como capitán, por supuesto xD.  
  
Fue largo, pesado, duro y en el caso de Harry: complicado; complicado por la frustración al desconcentrarse al no poder evitar admirar, para el desconcierto y enfado de los demás, la belleza de Ron en el aire, su cabello azotando detrás de sus orejas, brillante y fabuloso, su envidiable sudor cayendo, naciendo y mojándolo, su rostro tomando expresiones determinantes, sus piernas, sus brazos, sus pecas y la forma en como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo por su transpiración, por la acción del viento que viajaba en su contra, fijándosela mudamente a su ser.  
  
Regresaron después, Ron estaba un poco enfadado, había dejado pasar dos tiros, además, aún, y por enésima vez de explicaciones cansinas y , a veces, un tanto confusas por parte de Harry, no lograba llevar a acabo el nuevo sistema de defensa que Harry le proponía, el cual consistía en permanecer todo el tiempo a una cortísima distancia de los aros. Ron prefería y estaba acostumbrado a alejarse mucho más, andar de un lado a otro y alrededor, no le cabía como estando quieto y en calma podría parar algún tiro.  
  
"No, no, no..." exclamó al borde de la histeria, mientras Harry y el resto del equipo le perseguía hacía el castillo con las escobas en las manos "¿Cuál es el caso?"  
  
"Acortar el tiempo en que tardas en volver a los aros cuando te están atacando... y además sirve para no desgastarte tanto en el juego, Ron. Eres nuestro único guardián" dijo Harry con calma, mirando suspenso su rostro sonrosado y las gotas de sudor que caían por su barbilla y por el cabello color fuego.  
  
Ron suspiró y Harry se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo entendía perfectamente, pero, sencillamente, no quería aceptarlo y/o hacerlo, y eso, le hizo sonreir. Terco, terco, terco, así era Ron y eso le encantaba a Harry, además, ¿Qué importaba? Mientras fuera suyo... aunque solo como amigo.... El que le diera la vuelta a todo, era cosa de siempre y de nada, que más daba si eso no le impedía mirarle, acariciarle (de vez en cuando), soñar...  
  
°° °° °° °° °° °°  
  
Cenaron en grande, con calabacitas de chocolate y calaveritas danzantes hechizadas sobres sus cabezas, dulces y pasteles de mil sabores..., bebidas rebosantes... si, bebidas...  
  
Bebidas y después...  
  
...y después... yo digo que y después... pero después...  
  
No lo sé... (N/A-R: O me da flojera pensar algo...)  
  
Por que lo que le seguía fue como 'suprimido' con arrebatamiento de la mente del joven Potter, posteriormente de que este creyera ver que Dean y Seamus metían algo a su jugo de calabaza...  
  
Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaan ((Dean y Seamus: Frotándose las manos siniestramente, con risa de doctor artero y maléfico, colmillos, ropas oscuras, rostros tensos, pupila pequeñita))  
  
Harry solo fue consiente que al momento siguiente había una fiesta en grande en su sala común y que él mismo se hallaba jugando a la botella, algo mareado y chapeado, con un extraño objeto, un vaso, a lo mejor,... danzando tempestuosamente en su mano derecha.  
  
"¿Cuántas copas llevas?" chilló Hermione, haciéndose oír sobre la estruendosa música.  
  
"Tres..." exclamó Harry hipando de pronto "Lo siento" susurró y se llevó una mano a la boca "Lo sé, perdón... pero... fueron los castigos"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?"  
  
"¿Sobre que? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó el muchacho abstraído. Era verdad, no recordaba, y aunque ebrio no estaba del todo, sentía como el calor aumentaba a cada trago. Notó que Hermione miraba con el ceño fruncido algún punto en sus mejillas calientes y coloradas.  
  
"¡Harry!" exclamó Dean "Te toca, y Lavender va a preguntar"  
  
"¿Verdad o Castigo?" preguntó la chica mientras Harry dejaba a Hermione y volvía, llevado por un ligero tambaleo, al circulo de muchachos.  
  
"Castigo..." dijo.  
  
Las ultimas 5 veces había respondido lo mismo y no estaba seguro del por que, algo en su interior le obligaba a hacerlo, y aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento, una parte de su cerebro aún estaba consciente y plena, sabía que si Harry respondía "Verdad" podrían preguntarle cosas intimas, secretos imperdonables: su persona deseada, su amor oculto; que, tomando en cuenta su estado, llovería en tormenta y visible como hojas en otoño...  
  
"Tienes que..." continuó Lavender mientras Parvati le cuchicheaba algo al oído "¿Qué?" preguntó a su amiga cuando esta terminó de hablar. Parvati hizo un gesto impaciente y volvió a susurrarle al oído "¡Ah! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Es bueno, bueno muy bueno!, Muy bien, Harry" continuó aclarándose la garganta. "Tienes que ir con la persona que te gusta... y darle un... un besito sin permiso..." terminó con una risita, siendo coreada por las demás chicas, algunas de las cuales se pusieron muy coloradas, y unas más algo molestas que se volvieron a mirar a Ginny con diligencia, la cual tenía en vez de un sonrojo, un gesto bastante alarmado.  
  
"¡Hey!" chilló Hermione acercándose al grupo frenéticamente "¡No, no puede! ¡Lavender, cambia el castigo!"  
  
"¿Por qué?" preguntó desdeñosamente la chica, mirando a Hermione con el gesto fruncido.  
  
"Por que... por que..." continuó Hermione, sin saber que agregar.  
  
"Por que todos saben que le gusta Cho..." dijo Ginny saliendo a la ayuda de Hermione "no puede salir a media noche de la torre de Griffindor solo para darle un beso a la chica" terminó.  
  
"Yo... a mí..." comenzó Harry poniéndose de pie, pero Parvati, sin advertir su intervención, le corto.  
  
"¿Cho Chang...? ¿De verdad?...oh... ya veo" murmuró la muchacha algo sorprendida "Mmm... bueno, de acuerdo... Harry, lo qué..."  
  
"¡No!" interrumpió Lavender bruscamente "Ese fue el reto tiene que hacerlo a fuerza..."  
  
"Lo divertido sería verlo haciéndolo, así no tiene caso" Exclamó una chica rubia con el cabello largo, castaño y muuuuy liso.  
  
"Así es" dijo Hermione de golpe.  
  
Lavender la miró desafiantemente, como diciendo: Tú-no-te-metas. Y Hermione le devolvió vivamente la mirada, la cual decía claramente: Hago- lo-que-se-me-pegue-la...  
  
"¡Basta!" clamó Parvati "El castigo ya no va a ser eso y se acabó. Harry, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es... ¿Harry?"  
  
Pero el muchacho ya no estaba, se dirigía a paso firme al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, o por lo menos eso fue lo que pensaban la mayoría.  
  
A pocos metros de la salida, tornó a donde un grupo de muchachas de 4° platicaban mirando enajenadas al apuesto pelirrojo que se hallaba entre ellas.  
  
Se abrió paso, la cabeza le dolía. Esperaba, más bien, 'rogaba' por que sus sentidos aún despiertos lo golpearon y le noquearan ahí mismo para evitar que siguiera avanzando...  
  
O que Hermione lo detuviera...  
  
O que el piso se abriera y el cayera a través de el.  
  
Pero jamás paso.  
  
Además, la otra parte de él, la que se hallaba más despierta en esos momentos, deseaba hacer aquello y si Hermione intervenía sería demasiado obvio o, en todo caso, sería tarde; el se resistiría y gritaría a todo pulmón que amaba a Ron con todo su corazón.  
  
Así era mejor...  
  
Se aproximaba. Se acercaba como si fuera en cámara lenta y ahí estaba Ron, viéndose bañado en hermosura y perfección y le miraba confundido, con los labios manchados vivamente en rojo por la paleta de cereza que tenía dentro de la boca.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el muchacho pelirrojo muy desconcertado, mientras su mejor amigo le ponía de pie sin decir palabra "¿Harry...?" con un brusco movimiento Harry tomó a Ron por la corbata, haciéndolo inclinarse a medias, atrayéndolo hacía él y sacándole con violencia la paleta de la boca, sin decir palabra, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo aumentar su rubor urgentemente sobre su rostro y sus orejas, los latidos desesperados en su pecho y en sus oídos "¿Qu-...?"comenzó el pelirrojo poniéndose completamente rojo, pero era tarde para terminar o hacer algo más, ya que, con todo el mundo totalmente anonado mirando en un espectral silencio, Harry redució al mínimo el espacio que separaba sus rostros ruborizados hundiendo profunda, intensa y desesperadamente los labios en esa boca divina y prohibida la cual se hallaba entreabierta a media frase.  
  
Hubo rumores de gritos ahogados y sonidos como de respiraciones cortadas y sofocadas.  
  
Pero no importó, por que aquello fue indestructible: fue exquisito, fue enloquecedor, fue delirante.  
  
Fue corto, fue torpe, fue tonto y viscoso...  
  
...tremenda y rematadamente estúpido.  
  
Dos segundos y Harry se sintió enterito y volando por el cielo, a través de nubes de sabor cereza y seda... tocó su sabor y apreció su saliva húmeda y tibia... el calor de sus encías, sus dientes de marfil, el palpitar de sus labios: Firmes, frescos, vastos...  
  
Tres segundos y Harry volvió en sí completamente y aterrorizado, comprendiendo rezagadamente lo que acababa de cometer, dándose cuenta que algo en aquella saliva paradisíaca rebosaba de alguna revitalizante poción secreta, que, impactablemente, sacaba de la más leve borrachera, ceguera e impulsividad idiota, al más patético e imbécil muchacho de 16 años.  
  
El salón se hallaba sin aliento, la música se detuvo con un chirrido terrible, desfallecido.  
  
Cuatro segundos y Harry se echo para atrás con colosal brusquedad y con los ojos abiertos como dos enormes platos de comensal, soltando con clamor, violencia y velocidad al niño pelirrojo.  
  
"Por Dios..." soltó horrorizado entre dientes, paralizado, apenas notando el mutismo agobiante y estremecedor de las almas del lugar y el aturdimiento y la afonía sobrecogida de su mejor amigo que se hallaba rojo como un tomate, con una mano de hierro plantada sobre su exquisita boca sacra.  
  
... Sintiendo con dolor las miradas de todos sobre su único, las cuales pedían siseando envenenadas por la continuación.  
  
"Dios..." repitió suspenso y celadamente, poniéndose de un tono pálido y verdoso, yéndose de espaldas envuelto en terror, agobiado y no cabiendo en si por la brutal vergüenza que le asfixiaba indeliberadamente.  
  
Tornó desesperadamente, creyendo ver que Ron intentaba decir algo.  
  
Trepidó y chocando con objetos, hombros y muebles, sin mirar, sin hablar, sin poder gritar; las manos sobre el rostro..., las lagrimas a pocos pasos de sus ojos...  
  
...Desapareció.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
++++++++ N/A-R: ¡juaaas! ¡Puff! ¡Plan! ¡Tum! Harry está bien tonto... y es un cuero precioso. Jajajaja... ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Pobrecitooo!  
  
Y ahora... ¿Qué hará el lento (...y guapote) de Ron? ¿Irá detrás de él para darle unos buenos golpes...? ¿Dejará de ser su amigo...? ¿Le dirá: Bien Harry... eres gay, pero no te metas conmigo por que yo no lo soy?...  
  
Solo pocos sabemos el final... y si quieren saberlo ¡Tendrán que continuar! (va, ya lo sé, soy demasiado predecible... ¡aún así: leaaaaan!)  
  
Estoy triste... vamos... un... un... un review ¡pequeñitooo! Por cierto: ¡¡Arriba mis queridos hermanos Españoles...!! Por favor... a mirar las estrellas y lo bello. Madird, España, amiga... yo (y supongo que todo mi México) ¡¡Estamos con ustedes...!! En luto por tus hijos, por que haya paz... con todo el corazón...  
  
(Quién sabe si alguien de Españita lea... pero como sea, lo que he dicho, lo escribí con sinceridad...)  
  
RenWiggin 


	9. Enmienda

Estoy más animada, después de mil años de no subir nada y de olvidar en mi compu mis Fics... Del alma para afuera: Millones de gracias por los reviews...  
  
Desafortunadamente, creo, este será el último capítulo de mi querida historia xD... ni modo, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡Ya lo tenía escrito...! Aunque, lo confieso, me dan ganas de seguirle ¡Y de seguirle mucho!... pero no estoy segura...  
  
Y así dice:  
  
CEREZA  
  
Capítulo 9: Enmienda  
  
Se hundió en sus brazos palpitantes, llorando sin consuelo, con miedo, vergüenza penetrante y perspicaz dolor en el corazón alterado y en el cerebro adolorido y en el corazón aturdido...  
  
Odiaba su abalancha de pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, mucho miedo: Miedo a las acusaciones del resto del mundo, miedo a quedarse para siempre encogido en aquel rincón pero, sobre todo, miedo a seguir viviendo...  
  
Y también vergüenza para consigo mismo... para con Hermione...  
  
... Para con Ron.  
  
Y dolor, dolor profundamente agudo, por que después de su estupidez no podría volver a mirar ese asombroso y encantador cabello en atardecer de fuegos, estrellas como sol y sangre a la vez, en abundancia y brillo...  
  
... pero sobre todo y tampoco, aquellos ojos fijos y enormes, aquella lluvia de hielos y agua, de rayos conmovidos en azul electricidad, prisión suya de cadenas de plata, delirio para cada fibra que su cuerpo era capaz de sostener, ardor en piel y mejillas y el infinito y la columna en sus sueños y en cada materia, pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones que se mirara...  
  
Sollozó sintiéndose perdido y oscuro, odiándose a si mismo, atormentado. Sufriendo herido su perdición y completamente agotado por el punzante dolor... ¿Qué valía la pena ahora? ¿Cómo cambiar el hecho? ¿Cómo morir para terminar con su sanguinaria tortura?  
  
"Muerto debiera estar..." gimió en un susurro ronco, casi sin poder pensar. "Muerto debiera estar"  
  
"¿Y si así fuera como quererte y el dolor soportar?" dijo... esa voz, ese alguien que ahí estaba ... al cual, no había oído entrar.  
  
Y aquella rima flexible, torpe, tonta y para nada graciosa, más sin embargo, afinada y laureada a la perfección como miel deliciosa, blanda y endulzada por la apacible, bellísima y ronca voz que la pronunció, afable y sedosamente, le hizo dar un respingo, desvanecerse, querer morir de impresión... respirar.  
  
Aquello que se declaró como una fiebre atroz de su amargura mental. Un golpe brutal en el corazón azotado infernalmente.  
  
No. No. No. No. No.  
  
Imposible... ¡No era real! ¡No PODÍA ser real!  
  
Era solo un sueño y un juego inhumano de su fiera inconsciencia, de su imaginación traicionera y cruel...  
  
...solo calentura de su deseo de desfallecer... solo deseo de algo que Dios no le podía conceder... solo Idiotez suya... solo eso...  
  
No caería, no más... Era tan doloroso: no caería más...  
  
No se dejaría llevar por los juegos macabros de su mente... ¡No!  
  
No lo haría, ya no más. Lo intentó disolver de su mente y por eso no hizo nada más... por eso le ignoró.  
  
Pero, al acto siguiente, unas manos perfectas, largas y complacientes le tocaron las rodillas con fineza, luego tocaron con un cuidado inexistente y con una suavidad seráfica sus manos empapadas y luego de segundos, las separaron de su rostro...  
  
¿Hermione? ... Tiene que ser, ¿verdad?  
  
Tuvo que levantar aturdido y latamente la vista, por Dios, sin creer, unido a una fe impía y a una esperanza falsa de la mente desalmada y despiadada, por que aquello era solo ilusión encantadora... extrema y momentánea como la que había presenciado en el baño...  
  
Pero el corazón emocionado e incipiente, joven, irreflexivo y eternamente seguro, no pudo evitar enloquecer, perder todo jucio, toda razón... y vaciarse de todo sentimiento para colmarse de dicha y emoción... aunque aquello fuera mentira, aunque aquello fuera pura ficción...  
  
Pero no lo era.  
  
Era enteramente real.  
  
Y era totalmente increíble.  
  
Por que ahí, arrodillado frente a él estaba su ángel, su delirio y su amor, mirándole, sonriéndole tímido, dibujándose perfecto y grabándose entero y bello en sus ojos brillantes y empapados en lágrimas, rodeado en luz pura, confianza, amor y calor...  
  
...Como la vida misma, en rojo, en fuego.  
  
...De azul marino y a la vez celeste, y mejillas pulcras de pétalos rosados y labios dulces y pecas abundantes... y vida. Hermosura. Inocencia.  
  
"Harry..." dijo lo que parecía la gloriosa voz de Dios en su conciencia.  
  
No lo era. Era solo Ron.  
  
Y aquel pelirrojo, mirándole exquisitamente con paciencia celestial, pasión y afección en la siempre increíble mirada... le entregó un segundo de indecisión indescifrable y otro segundo de concesión de toda su alma y el corazón con la sencilla mirada...  
  
"Yo..." intentó decir la boca temblorosa del moreno.  
  
Y entonces... todo el Universo se consumió en luz, en una explosión de caracteres y más lágrimas de vida se precipitaron por sus mejillas morenas y encendidas...  
  
...Pues el gentil e irresoluto pelirrojo acababa de acometer contra su boca en un exquisito, espontáneo, inexperto y urgente beso. Lleno de amor, ardor, belleza, entrega absoluta y atrevimiento; obsesión, devoción, inocencia y amor magnificente...  
  
Como si el simple hecho de fundirse ahí fuera todo, más que agua para no morir, un universo y una vida más...  
  
Como si el disolver a fuerza y trabajo vago sus labios fuera una irrealidad de una emoción jamás conocida por nadie, ni por Dios, ni siquiera por la perfección...  
  
Como si ese segundo de efusión en ese sencillo acto fuera pura hermosura, aquella simple caricia de dos seres amantes: infinita, tibia... perfecta...  
  
...  
  
Manifestando y aclarando, el pelirrojo, unos segundos antes y sin tener un porque; en sus atrevidos, encarnados y tiernos labios de cereza, un noble e intenso, mágico y directo... Solo uno y del todo preciso: 'Te Amo...'  
  
Creaciones bellas y etéreas de niños y rosas  
Con efusión de pasión en la mano del autor  
Por que no coexistió criatura más Hermosa  
Que la que Dios en pleno me consintió...  
  
...corazón  
  
RW  
  
FIN  
  
++++++  
  
N/A-R: Ya sé... ¿Qué es eso, Renata? ¿¡Que demonios es eso!? Es mi fic, snif...xDD ¡Ey! No es tan malo, la verdad, a mí me gusto. Déjenme Review... por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... por favor...  
  
¡Gracias a quienes me están leyendo! ¡Pero sobre todo a las que me dejaron Review! XDDD  
  
Un Besooototeeee, ¡Las quieroo! XDDD :'(... ¡Ey! a lo mejor salgo con otra cosa pronto ¡Leanme! ¡Muack!  
  
Bye  
  
RenWiggin 


End file.
